


for dear life, i hold on

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anger, Bad Parenting, Gen, Prompt Fill, Protective Siblings, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: About siblings who hate each other except when everyone else agrees with them.





	for dear life, i hold on

**Author's Note:**

> [anonymous asked](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/163036620938/): if you're still doing prompts, could you do stop for dee and dennis? (platonically of course)
> 
> send me a "stop" and i'll write a drabble about one character calming the other down (from anger, jealousy, etc)

Dee and Dennis have always been very quick to abandon their wonder twin bond and turn on each other, and vice versa. One minute they'll be raking nails down each other's faces, then the next they'll be defending each other from the slings and arrows of the world. Dee is just as likely to give Dennis a terrible haircut in his sleep as she is to kick kids off the top of the jungle gym for making fun of him for it. It's sort of just how they work.

When, on their eleventh birthday, Barbara comes home absolutely wasted, shouting things a mother should never think let alone voice, and Frank comes home and starts shouting back, no more vile or normally unthinkable but still somehow even worse, and Dee shakes with rage, her precisely painting fingernails (thanks to Dennis, of course) digging into the palms of her hands the only other thing she can feel besides anger, and Dennis grabs her elbow and the volume of the room seems to turn down five notches at least.

Dennis grabs her elbow and the switch inside Dee flips, redirecting the anger backwards into herself and focusing on the way her socks stick to the wood floor that's so clean it's tacky. The twins are usually the same size, even when they fight on tiptoes for the tallest, but here Dennis is tiny. His fingers dig into her elbow too deeply to be touching, but just the right amount that the pain is grounding. Instead of charging forward into the fray as Barbara and Frank have fully turned on each other, she backs out of the room. Her back is straight of its own accord now, and Dennis follows her, still holding onto her elbow as her fists curl up tighter. In the retreat to their room neither of them says anything.

It's just how they work.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "[lion's teeth](https://youtu.be/REW3f_LGQuQ)" by the mountain goats, duh, of course. if i ever post something iasip that doesn't have a mountain goats title just let me know and i'll delete it.
> 
> i dunno if this one is all that good, but i AM incredibly in love with thinking about their relationship, and also i'm in love with dee, so there's that. (i actually might come back to this later and add more but DON'T QUOTE ME ON THAT)
> 
> i'm doing prompts on tumblr! send me one of [these](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/160253952183) and a fandom (or not, that's your perogative) i also have an iasip specific blog [here](http://sensistiveinellectualtype.tumblr.com) if that's more yr speed. thank you for reading!
> 
> tumblr @[moonfullofstars](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com)


End file.
